Criminal
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: "Aléjate de él, no es bueno para ti" "Es un criminal" lo sé, mamá, pero no puedo evitarlo, él es perfecto para mi, discúlpame madre, pero me enamore de ese criminal. Oneshot SasuSaku. Disculpen el problema, ya está arreglado, si vuelve a pasar, avisarme para arreglar o borraré la historia y de nuevo la subiré.


Hola a todas y todos! Espero que estén bien. Bueno, hoy les traje un oneshot Sasusaku, me inspiré en la canción criminal de Britney Spears. Espero sea de su agrado

Resumen: "Aléjate de él, no es bueno para ti" "Es un criminal" lo sé, mamá, pero no puedo evitarlo, él es perfecto para mi, discúlpame madre, pero me enamore de ese criminal.

Advertencia: Lemon, sino te gusta este contenido, eres libre de no leer, pero sino…

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, su autor, el Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es mía, si quieres hacer una adaptación de mi historia y otras historias mías, favor de escribirme y con gusto te daré autorización, no me gusta el plagio, nunca lo he pasado, pero una amiga mía si que lo ha pasado y créanme, fue lo peor que ella pasó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Criminal.

¿Hace cuánto que se fue de casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que escapó de su vida de lujos y de ese compromiso? ¿Siete meses? ¿Ocho? ¿O ya era un año?

Ya no lo recordaba, pero una cosa sí sabía, no había visto a su madre desde aquella vez que se fue de casa, desde que dejó a su ex y se fue con el hombre que de verdad la amaba a ella y ella a él. Se sentía libre de tener que soportar aquella vida de glamour, social,; aquella vida que tenía que actuar por ser una heredera de unos empresarios muy conocidos. Libre de aquél martirio de "relación amorosa " que había tenido que soportar al lado de Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo mimado de los amigos de su madre.

Suspiró. Miró por la ventana cercana a la cama matrimonial donde estaba recostada, el día era excelente, dio la vuelta para ver al hombre que amaba y la sacó de aquella vida.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó aquel pelinegro, sus ojos como dos pozos sin fondo la miraron. Él no era una persona culta, había tenido una vida diferente a la de ella, mientras ella dormía en sábanas de seda, él se tapaba con cobijas que ya no daban calor. Venía de una familia difícil, su padre un alcohólico, que había matado a su sumisa y asustadiza madre y a su hermano mayor frente a él. Tuvo que arreglárselas para sobrevivir. En sus tiempos más jóvenes había sido un criminal que asaltaba súper mercados para vivir, una que otras veces fu arrestado, hasta que fue a dar a la cárcel por tres años por un problema que no quería seguir recordando.

Luego de cumplir su condena, decidió cambiar, se inscribió en una escuela para terminar sus estudios y tener una carrera. Ahora era un joven empresario que tenía una empresa pequeña de maquinaria pesada, era algo pequeña pero estable.

Sakura sonrió, se apoyó en el pecho desnudo de él, sintiendo rozar su piel descubierta con la de él; recordó porqué estaban desnudos y sonrió.

—Si.—Respondió la pelirrosa a su fiel amante. —Solo recordaba a mi madre.—

El azabache la miró, comprendiendo los sentimientos de la mujer de 24 años. Sabía que ella extrañaba a su mamá, desde dejó su vida anterior, sabía que ella extrañaba a su madre, sabía lo dolida que se sentía por dejar y desobedecer a su madre, pero lo hizo porque estaba harta. Harta de actuar que su vida era perfecta, de soportar oír a los de su clase tan desinteresados de las vidas de los desafortunados y restregarles en la cara que en vez de agua, tenían dinero. Harta de fingir una relación que nunca quiso, de Naruto Uzumaki, el supuesto "hombre" que todas las chicas deseaban.

Naruto era igual que los demás. Se preocupaba solo por él, mujeriego, mimado y chillón. Todo un infierno. Cada vez que estaban juntos en un evento tenían que fingir que eran la pareja perfecta, que se amaban y cientos de sandeces; en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él no lo amó. Nunca. No sintió ni un cosquilleo por él.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?—Preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura asintió, en los primeros meses que se fue con él a vivir, Sasuke le sugirió que le escribiera a Mebuki, una carta donde le dijera que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por ella, cientos de veces trató de escribirle a su madre, pero no le salían las palabras para explicarse; por eso había decidido que esperaría un tiempo para poder hacerlo.

Y ese tiempo llegó.

Luego de ducharse junto con Sasuke y tomar un buen desayuno, se dispuso ha hacer alguno que otro quehacer y cuando tuvo el tiempo, se sentó junto al escritorio de Sasuke y tomó una hoja de cuaderno y bolígrafo, mientras recordaba todo lo pasado…

 _De nuevo está aquí, en una fiesta de beneficencia, ¡Bobadas! No es para nada una fiesta para ayudar a los demás y ella lo sabe. No es que ella sea una corrupta, ladrona y avariciosa como las demás personas, pero es que al ser hija de Mebuki Haruno, la presidenta de Haruno's Corp tenía que ir a esa "fiesta" con su madre y su… Novio._

 _Se sentía asfixiada._

 _Y más que asfixiada se sentía al estar acompañada con su novio Naruto Namikaze en ese lugar. No amaba a su novio, lo admitía, pero como su madre y los padres de ese rubio que se hacia decir su novio, eran y han sido amigos, los padres creyeron que sería buena idea que ellos estuvieran juntos. Craso error. Naruto era igual o peor que todos lo demás hombres, mujeriego y que solo pensaba en su propio beneficio, llevó a Sakura a pensar que debió decir no cuando el rubio la comenzó a cortejar, quería terminar su supuesta relación, pero no se atrevía porque no quería que su madre se sintiera avergonzada o se sintiera que quedó en ridículo porque ella dejó al Namikaze_

— _Hija…—Mebuki llamó a su hija, Mebuki amaba a su hija, la adoraba tanto, la chica había heredado los cabellos rosas y ojos verdes de su amado Kizashi.—No pareces muy contenta en esta fiesta.—_

— _Lo siento, mamá, es solo que pensaba en el trabajo.—Dijo la pelirrosa, vestida con un elegante y muy fino vestido negro. Sakura sonrió a su mamá, amaba a su progenitora pues ella no era como las personas que odiaba. Mebuki era reconocida por ser una mujer justa y siempre ayudando a los necesitados, como lo había sido Kizashi.—Mamá, la verdad no sé porque venimos si ya sabemos a donde se llevan el dinero. —_

— _Lo sé, hija, pero me conoces, no puedo decir no cuando me invitan con tanta amabilidad. —Respondió Mebuki._

— _Sakura, señora Mebuki. —A la mesa donde estaban las Haruno, se acercó un rubio de ojos azules, vestido de traje negro._

— _¿Terminaste de hablar con tu amiguita?—Dijo Sakura._

 _Naruto la miro serio._

— _Señora Mebuki, me llevaré a su hija por unos minutos —Dijo el rubio. Mebuki solo miró con preocupación a su hija que iba con ese rubio._

 _Naruto y Sakura entraron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar con las demás parejas. La música era agradable, pero no para ella. Se moría por irse de ese lugar ya._

— _¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?–Preguntó en un gruñido, Naruto._

— _¿Mi problema? Es que estoy con un imbécil que solo piensa en él, que es mujeriego y que además "viene" conmigo a esta asquerosa fiesta y liga con cualquier cosa que tenga pechos ¡Y frente a mi!—Respondió Sakura, aunque no lo amara, no se iba a dejar que él la dejara como una novia sumisa que soporta como su novio anda con otras, y más enfrente de los demás._

— _Por favor. No empieces con esto. Me tiene harto tus tonterías.—_

 _Sakura no pudo más, se separó de Naruto y se fue caminando por entre la gente que bailaba. Ya no soportaba más seguir ahí, fingiendo que amaba a Naruto, ¡No le importaba que los demás pensaran sobre la forma en que dejó al Namikaze ahí solo! Salió al aparcamiento en busca de un taxi._

— _¡¿A dónde vas?!—En el momento que escuchó la voz de Naruto, Sakura fue jalada del cabello por el mismo rubio._

— _¡Suéltame!—Gritó Sakura y le dio una cachetada a Naruto._

 _Naruto se enfureció, Sakura lo había golpeado. Esa maldita se atrevió a golpearlo frente a gente que los miraba._

 _-¡Eres una…!—Naruto alzó una de sus manos, dispuesto a golpear a Sakura por su atrevimiento, le enseñaría a respetarlo, le demostraría quien manda._

 _Sakura solo cerró los ojos, esperando con miedo aquel golpe, más nunca llegó, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Naruto no tenia agallas? Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y en medio de ella y de Naruto estaba un sujeto de chaqueta de cuero negro, sus cabellos negros se mecían con el frío aire y sus ojos del mismo color negro miraban con seriedad y odio a Naruto. El extraño tenia el puño de Naruto en su mano._

— _No te conozco, pero por tu aspecto veo que eres un bebito de papá y mamá y aparte un maldito abusivo que golpea a una mujer…—La voz de aquel joven dejó sorprendida a Sakura, su voz era muy varonil, calculaba que tenía la misma edad que ella._

— _Suéltame, idiota—Rugió Naruto._

— _Si eso quieres…—Respondió Sasuke, quien retorció la mano de Naruto, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y después lo soltó haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo._

 _El pelinegro miró al rubio que estaba arrodillado, tratando de calmar su dolor, el azabache no dejaba de mirar la forma tan vergonzosa y miserable que protagonizaba aquel rubio._

— _Tsk…—Chasqueó la lengua el chico de aquellos ojos_ _negros_ _y luego miró a aquella pelirrosa, que había salvado de ser golpeada, no sabía porque se metió entre la discusión del rubio llorón y la mujer pelirrosa, él solo iba pasando con su motocicleta y se detuvo al escuchar la pelea y de repente caminó hacia ellos e impidió que esa chica fuera golpeada._

— _Gracias…—Dijo Sakura._

— _Por nada.—Respondió él. Se montó en su motocicleta y miró por unos minutos a aquella pelirrosa. Le pareció bastante sexy, piel clara, pechos de buen tamaño, su cintura perfecta y piernas largas; pero lo que la hacía ver más exquisita era ese cabello rosado y esos ojos verdes.—¿Quieres venir?—_

 _Sakura no respondió, simplemente se montó en la moto con aquel chico. Al hacerlo, Sakura percibió el aroma varonil de él, toques de almizcle y cuero fascinaban las fosas nasales de la pelirrosa. El pelinegro arrancó la moto, alejándose del edificio donde habían estado. Sakura miraba el panorama, la noche le pareció que sería diferente a las demás._

 _Llegaron a lo que parecía un edificio abandonado. La moto se detuvo y aquel sujeto que la salvó se desmontó de la motocicleta, Sakura dudó, pero después de todo siguió al chico. Subieron a lo que era un ascensor y llegaron al último piso, entraron en una habitación, la pelirrosa se sorprendió, esperaba que el lugar estuviera sucio, lleno de ratas y cucarachas; pero era todo lo contrario, estaba en total orden. La gran cama tendida, el piso lucía limpio, la parte que era la cocina estaba en orden y la pequeña sala era adornada por una gran pantalla plana y unos sofás y una mesita de centro._

— _Sasuke.—_

— _¿Disculpa?—Dijo Sakura al oírlo hablar._

— _Mi nombre. Sasuke Uchiha. —Volvió a decir el pelinegro._

— _Sakura Haruno. —Se presentó ella.—Gracias por impedir que me golpeara._

— _Por nada ¿Quieres beber algo?—Preguntó Sasuke._

— _Si, claro.—Respondió Sakura._

 _Sasuke fue por unas cervezas, una se la dio a su invitada y una la tomó él. Se sentó a platicar con la chica, hablaban de sus vidas, la pelirrosa le contó que odiaba su vida, odiaba estar rodeada de gente corrupta y que solo pensaba en sus vidas, odiaba a su novio. Sasuke se quedó impresionado pues pensó que ella era una niña de papi como el rubio. Él también le contó de él, su estilo de vida, que aunque era algo mala no se quejaba._

— _¿Y por qué no terminas con él?—Preguntó Sasuke._

— _No puedo dejar a Naruto. No quiero que mi madre se decepcione o se sienta avergonzada porque dejé al hijo de sus amigos.—_

— _Pero es tu vida, tu eres la que decide que hacer.—Sasuke miró a Sakura, se sentía atraído por ella, ¿Y cómo no? Ella tenía un cuerpo bastante sexy y esos pechos que aunque no eran tan grandes, eran perfectos._

— _Cre-Creo que tienes razón. —Los ojos de Sakura no dejaban de ver a Sasuke, sentía una corriente eléctrica que la hacía querer estar en los brazos de Sasuke. Lo deseaba. Y lo admitía, lo deseaba como nunca antes deseó a otro. Quería que él la tocara por todo su cuerpo. Y quería que lo hiciera de verdad._

 _Sasuke, quien captó el mismo deseo de ella la besó. Un beso sensual y posesivo que disfrutó Sakura, el beso era mejor que los que Naruto le había dado. A la mierda Naruto. Ella quería hacer esto. Entregarse a otro, ser besada por los labios de otro, acariciada por las manos de otro. Y quería que fuera Sasuke._

 _Se separaron por unos momentos, el oxígeno era necesario._

— _¿Estas segura?—Preguntó Sasuke._

— _Más que segura.—Respondió Sakura y ahora ella lo besó, acercando su cuerpo más al de él._

 _Sasuke no esperó más, la tumbó en el sofá, besó su cuello níveo, dejando algunas marcas. Con sus manos tomó los pechos de la pelirrosa, que aun eran cubiertos por el vestido, y los masajeó deseoso de tenerlos en sus labios. Los besos se hicieron más salvajes, cargados de erotismo. Nadie quería dejar de besarse, pero la falta de aire era necesaria._

— _Eres deliciosa… Tu boca es deliciosa —La voz de Sasuke era ronca, producto de su excitación._

— _Y tu eres sexy, quiero sentirte, que me hagas tuya.—Respondió Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la excitación._

— _Entonces eso haré. Pero sé paciente, debemos disfrutar. —Saskuke sonrió y con maestría, despojó a Sakura de su vestido negro, Sasuke se quedó hechizado al verla con lencería sexy. Las bragas y sostén eran negros con encaje de tela de seda. Sasuke se excitó aun más, esa mujer era maravillosa con esa lencería fina._

— _¿Te gusta?—Peeguntó Sakura en un tono juguetón._

— _¿Qué si me gusta? Cariño, te ves más deseable. —Respondió el azabache, quien siguió besándola. Llevó sus labios hasta el inicio de los pechos de ella, hambriento de esos montes, Sakura al ver que era la única que estaba semi desnuda, se decidió a quitarle la ropa a Sasuke,. Ambos se deseaban y lo demostraban con los besos y la forma desesperada de arrancarse la ropa._

 _Cuando Sakura quitó la camisa de Sasuke, se quedó viendo ese pecho varonil, sus pectorales eran perfectos, sus brazos y hombros musculosos lo hacían ver como un Dios Griego. Sakura arañó el pecho de Sasuke, haciéndolo estremecerse por aquella acción de la chica. Sin duda Sakura sabia enloquecer a un hombre. Aquel lugar se llenó con aroma a excitación, deseo y placer, placer que ambos esperaban para disfrutar. Querían sentir sus cuerpos unidos, sudorosos, llenos de calor y satisfacción._

 _Sasuke levantó a Sakura y entre sus brazos la llevó a su cama, la dejó tumbada en medio y se recostó sobre ella. Y arrancó las últimas prendas que la mujer tenía, dejándola desnuda ante él._

— _Eres perfecta. —_

— _Tú igual. —Respondió ella._

 _Sasuke se miró, estaba desnudo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando ella le quitó los pantalones y bóxer. Sakura lo miraba con deseo y admiración, él era grande, su miembro perfecto y duro, totalmente duro, era sin duda el mejor. Oh, estaba segura que gozaría ser penetrada por ese miembro perfecto. Sin esperar más Sasuke tomó entre sus labios un pecho de la chica, mientras que al otro lo pellizcaba, provocando gemidos en Sakura, gemidos que le confirmaban que ella estaba disfrutando del encuentro._

— _Oh, Sasuke…—Gimió Sakura poniendo la cabeza de Sasuke en su seno. —¡Sasuke!—Gritó, al sentir un dedo invasor en su femineidad. Aquél dedo se movía con experiencia, tocando, acariciando y pellizcando su centro húmedo._

— _¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Sasuke._

— _¡Sí! No pares…—Respondió Sakura entre gemidos._

 _Por supuesto Sasuke no pararía, siguió moviendo su dedo, siguió haciendo que ella se mojara aun más, hasta que la hizo llegar a su primer orgasmo de la noche._

— _Ahora me toca a mi.—Respondió Sakura, se subió en Sasuke, rozando su entrepierna con la de él, demostrando lo mojada y deseosa de él, lo comenzó a besar, suave y sensual y luego con lujuria, mientras acariciaba con sus manos aquel miembro que estaba ansiosa de sentir dentro de ella. Las caricias eran lentas, suaves y a veces salvajes que enloquecían a Sasuke._

— _Suficiente…—Dijo Sasuke al sentir que casi se corría. Tumbó a Sakura en el colchón, le abrió las piernas, y se posicionó para comenzar a penetrarla, Sasuke la miró a los ojos, esperando que Sakura aceptara._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó hacer. Lentamente fue introduciendo su virilidad en ella, provocando que sintieran placer al instante, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar más, la cama rechinaba por las fuertes acometidas y sus cuerpos sudaban juntos. Sakura sentía que estaba en el cielo, nunca antes había sentido mayor placer que el que le daba Naruto cuando lo hacían, es más no lo disfrutaba, Naruto no la sabían enloquecer como Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba tan excitado que se movía con mas fuerza y rapidez, haciendo gritar a Sakura._

 _El clímax estaba por venir. Las embestidas se hicieron lentas, pero exquisitas, Sasuke besaba los labios de Sakura, mientras gemían desesperadamente. Un nudo se hizo en sus vientres, indicándoles el éxtasis final de la noche._

 _Millones de estrellas reventaban como acto del placer disfrutado._

 _Sasuke cayó sobre Sakura._

 _Sus cuerpos cansados y sudados pedían descanso, del cual ellos fueron cayéndo._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Sakura y Sasuke regresaron a casa de la pelirrosa, después de la noche apasionante y desenfrenada que tuvieron juntos, al despertar, repitieron lo mismo, incluso en la ducha, y por supuesto, Sakura no se arrepentía de nada. Sasuke la llevó a casa, se despidieron, acordando que él pasaría a buscarla, cuando entró a la gran mansión, fue recibida por una Mebuki preocupada, tranquilizó a su mamá y después se fue a tomar un baño a su habitación, para luego bajar a tomar algo. Mientras se bañaba miró las marcas rojas que Sasuke le dejó en su cuello y pechos._

 _De repente se sonrojó como una adolescente con hormonas, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, mucho mejor a aquella en la que perdió su virginidad._

 _Río al recordar aquella vez, cuando dejó de ser virgen, en aquel entonces llevaba más de nueve meses saliendo con Naruto y éste insistía que ya era hora del siguiente paso, obviamente, Sakura sabía de las innumerables infidelidades de Naruto a ella, así que una noche tomó la decisión de ir a un antro para pasar un rato y buscar a un hombre que esté dispuesto a pasar una noche con ella. No le costó tanto, en menos de un minuto tenía a su lado a un pelirrojo que se decía llamar Gaara y junto con él fueron a un hotel para pasar la noche._

 _¿Se sentía arrepentida? ¿Se sentía una zorra después de pasar aquella noche con un hombre que no era su novio? No. Para nada, se dijo que Naruto se merecía que ella le devolviera la misma monedas y vaya que gozó de ver la cara del rubio cuando se dio cuenta que no era pura cuando estuvo con él por primera vez._

 _Aunque ella hizo eso, siguió siendo novia de Naruto y este mismo igual no la dejó, al contrario, siguió con ella solo por seguir con el objetivo de que sus padres y él querían, que Mebuki Haruno los sacara de sus deudas y cientos de gastos, por obviedad Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y claramente Mebuki también, pero su corazón era tan generoso que trató de ayudar a sus amigos uniendo Haruno's Corp con la poca empresa que quedaba de los Namikaze pero uniendo a su hija con el infiel de Naruto._

 _Sakura salió del baño, se vistió con una falda negra, una blusa blanca acompañada por una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos botines también negros, se veía sexy y como un… Criminal. Como si fuera el look de Sasuke. Al pensar en él, tomó su celular y mandó un WhatsApp diciendo que quería verlo. Sasuke respondió que estaría en su casa en diez minutos._

 _Sakura bajó las escaleras y al llegar al salón, se encontró con su madre y con Naruto y los padres de éste._

— _¿A dónde vas, Sakura?—Preguntó Mebuki._

— _Saldré con un amigo. —_

— _Necesitamos hablar.—Dijo Mebuki. —Sobre la boda entre Naruto y tú—Mebuki le sonrió a su hija._

— _¿Boda? Mamá, ya te lo dije y que bueno que éstas aquí, idiota…—Sakura dirigió su mirada a Naruto. —Terminamos. Así que deja de actuar como un buen novio y ve y busca a una de tus mujerzuelas.—_

— _¿De qué estás hablando? Mi Naruto no es esa clase de hombres.—Kushina Namikase salió a defender a su hijo._

— _Mira Kushina, si crees que yo soy como mi mamá, estás equivocada, no me casaré con su hijo solo para que tengan acceso al dinero de mi mamá y pagar sus deudas y luego seguir gastando.—Al fin había dicho lo que siempre quiso decir a esas personas._

— _Nosotros no…—Minato trató de hablar pero fue interrumpido._

— _Por favor, no digan que no es verdad, que a leguas se les nota lo desesperados que están. —Dijo Sakura. Y acto seguido salió de la mansión, y se encontró con Sasuke que estaba esperándola._

— _¡Sakura!—Gritó su madre._

— _¡No te irás con ese maldito criminal!—Gritó Naruto, tomándola del brazo. De ninguna manera dejaría que ella se fuera con ese maldito. —Señora Mebuki, el supuesto amigo de Sakura es un criminal, es un asaltante y porta un arma.—Soltó Naruto, sonriendo sabiendo que Sakura no se iría ahora que su pronta suegra sabía la verdad._

 _Naruto no era tan tonto, en la misma noche que casi golpea a Sakura y después de que esta se fuera con ese criminal, llamó a uno de los pocos guardias que les quedaban a él y su familia e hizo que siguiera a Sakura y a ese pelinegro y buscara información de ese tal Sasuke._

— _Suéltala.—Ordenó Sasuke, se acercó a Sakura y Naruto y deshizo el agarre de ese rubio llorón._

— _Sakura Haruno, te ordeno que te alejes de ese criminal. —Habló Mebuki en tono autoritario, pero Sakura no hizo caso, le valió un carajo la orden de su madre._

— _¿Crees que al decirle a mi madre lo que sabes de Sasuke, no podré terminar contigo?—Dijo con burla, Sakura .—Sabía que harías esto, pero ¿Sabes algo? Yo también sé jugar y bastante bien, ¿Quieres que les diga a tus papis del hijo que espera ¿Hinata? Si, ¿Así se llama la chica pobretona que solo te sirve para un calentón?—_

 _Naruto se tensó y su piel se puso pálida ¿Cómo demonios sabía Sakura sobre la chica pobretona, como él le decía? ¡¿Y cómo rayos supo que la tal Hinata estaba embarazada? Nadie más que él sabía del lío en el que estaba, había sido muy cuidadoso para que sus padres no se enteraran de su idiotez, había embarazado a una chica con la que solo tenia sexo, una chica que no le convenía porque era pobre, Naruto pensó que nunca nadie, ni sus padres ni Sakura sabrían de eso._

— _¡Ups! Lo siento, no debí hablar.—Dijo Sakura. Sasuke sonrió al ver como el rubio había quedado, por su cara supo que no se esperaba que Sakura sabía del secreto del estúpido rubio._

— _Naruto…—Habló Kushina.—¿De qué está hablando Sakura? —_

— _¡Naruto!—Ordenó Minato rojo de cólera._

— _Yo…—Natuto no sabía que decir._

— _¿Te enredaste con una chica que no es de nuestro estatus?—Dijo Kushina, con desaprobación. —¡Se suponía que tu y Sakura son novios y se van a casar!—Gritaba Kushina._

— _¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!—Gritó Minato, tratando de contener sus ganas de golpear a su hijo por ser tan estúpido.—¡Echaste a perder todo! ¡Te ibas a casar con Sakura y ser ella la que tendría tus hijos!—_

 _Ya estaba harta, hostigada de las discusiones de los Namikase, se montó en la motocicleta junto con Sasuke, el pelinegro le dio un casco de seguridad. Él podía ser un criminal, como le decían esas personas, pero sabía el concepto de que solo se vive una vez y por eso se protegía cuando andaba en moto, y por supuesto, no dejaría que algo malo le pasara a Sakura si llegaran a tener un accidente._

— _¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Gritó Mebuki al ver a su hija montarse en la moto de ese chico._

— _¡Sakura, cariño! Perdóname, juro que cambiaré, solo por ti amor.—Dijo Naruto, fingiendo arrepentimiento y derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo._

 _Sakura ignoró a Naruto y se dirigió a su madre._

— _Mamá, te amo, eres una gran persona y madre, adoro cuando quieres ayudar a la gente que de verdad necesita ayuda, pero esta vez estoy decepcionada de ti, tratas de ayudar a estos cuando ni siquiera se pararon en el funeral de papá y sólo nos cobraban los supuestos préstamos que papá les pidió. —La mirada de Sakura entristeció un momento al recordar a su padre.—. Y ni siquiera nos ayudaron cuando después de lo de papá, la empresa estaba por quebrar.—_

— _Me iré, no pienso volver hasta que te pienses si seguirás ayudando a tus amigos, que por cierto ellos no nos ven como sus amigos, mas que sólo su banco privado.— Miró por última vez a su madre, quien tenia lágrimas._

— _Sakura, ¡Hija!—Gritó Mebuki Haruno, pero ya era tarde, su hija se había ido._

 _Cierto día en que Mebuki Haruno regresaba a casa, después de un exhaustivo día como presidenta de la empresa de su difunto Kizashi, recibió una llamada, era Sakura y respondió a su hija, por fin podía hablar a solas con ella, sin que Kushina o los otros dos Namikase se metieran. Al principio la conversación entre ellas dos fue tranquila, su madre le decía que la amaba y la extrañaba, pero después fue un pleito, Mebuki había llamado criminal a Sasuke y eso sacó de sus casillas a la pelirrosa._

Y ya no volvió a saber de su madre. Suspiró al recordar todo aquello, con determinación tomó el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana fría, Mebuki Haruno tomaba un té en la cocina, se sentía sola desde que Sakura se había ido, se sentía la peor madre del mundo, por su gran corazón y por querer ayudar a sus supuestos amigos, perdió a su única hija.

Después de lo sucedido con los Namikase, Mebuki se dedicó en pensar en su única hija y en lo que le dijo la última vez que la vio, los Namikase siguieron yendo a la casa de Mebuki, suponiendo que aun seguía en pie la boda entre Sakura y Naruto, Kushina y Minato a cada rato le decían lo muy apenados y arrepentidos que estaban por las tonterías de su hijo y que el supuesto bebé que esperaba aquella caza fortunas, como llamaba Kushina a la tal Hinata, no sería un obstáculo para la unión de su hijos y que de ninguna manera su pequeño Naruto se haría cargo de ese niño.

Un día en que los Namilaze no se pararon por su casa, tuvo la visita sorpresa de Sakura, lloró al verla de nuevo, todo iba bien hasta que ella llamó criminal a Sasuke y Sakura se enojó tanto. Después de aquella discusión, que la llevó a perder a su hija, los Namikaze volvieron a ir a casa de Mebuki para saber si Sakura ya había regresado y pedirle un préstamo a Mebuki, el sólo oír la petición de Kushina, colmó a Mebuki.

Y entonces, Mebuki Haruno sacó todo lo que tenía guardado desde que pensó con la cabeza y no con la nobleza de su corazón, como le dijo Sakura cuando discutieron. Enfrentó a los Namikaze, a esos que se decían sus íntimos amigos, se dijo de todo en aquel enfrentamiento, más bien dijo Mebuki, ella no iba a ser utilizada a su antojo, no dejaría que el trabajo de su amado esposo fuera manchado por gente ambiciosa, ni mucho menos dejaría que ellos tomaran lo que Kizashi dejó para ella y su hija. Los Namikaze hicieron un gran drama

Pasaron los días, después los meses, Mebuki no sabía nada de su hija, no sabía si estaba bien, si estaba herida, si comía, sus preocupaciones como madre la atormentaban al no saber nada de ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sirviente, que le entregó una carta. Leyó el nombre del remitente. Era Sakura. La abrió con desesperación y vio la fina y delicada lertra de su hija y comenzó a leer.

" _ **Querida madre…**_

 _ **¿Cómo estas? Hace tiempo que no sé de ti, ni tu de mí, pero yo espero que estés bien… Lamento mucho lo que pasó en el pasado, te decepcioné, lo sé, tú solo querías verme feliz, pero estaba harta de la vida que tenía, harta de ir a los eventos donde tenía que fingir que todo era estupendo en mi vida, harta de fingir amar a alguien que nunca en la vida amé. ¿Sabes la razón que me hizo colmar el vaso? En la última fiesta de beneficio a los necesitados, Naruto intentó golpearme, sí, como lo lees, pero no sé cómo, pero aquel hombre de cabellos negros me salvó de tener un ojo morado. Ese criminal me salvó y me hizo ver que tenía que darle un ultimátum a todo. Ahora estoy bien, ¿sabes? Sasuke, "el criminal" del que dijiste que me alejara, me ama, "el criminal que no es bueno para mí" no intenta golpearme y con su trabajo, que por cierto es limpio, me trata de dar una vida mejor, una en la que no tengo que fingir. Lo amo.**_

 _ **Lo siento, mamá, pero amo a ese criminal. Y espero que lo entiendas.**_

 _ **Cuando comprendas todo, podremos vernos de nuevo, madre e hija y te podré presentar a Sasuke Uchiha y tal vez llores de felicidad por saber de que tu hija te hará abuela.**_

 _ **Solo te escribía para hacerte saber que aun sigo viva y que te amo, mamá. "**_

Mebuki sonrió, se secó las lágrimas, por supuesto que estaba feliz de su nueva vida, sabía de su felicidad producida por el joven empresario Sasuke, ella había hecho que localizaran a su hija y le informaran si ella estaba bien y claro que lo estaba. Sonrió.

Su hija se había enamorado de un criminal con alas de ángel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Santa Cachucha! ¿Pero qué hiciste, Guadalupe? Ja, soné igual a mi mamá XD pero neta, ¿Qué fue lo que escribí? ¿Un Naruto mujeriego y más estúpido? Lo hice por una simple razón, verán, yo soy de esas personas que piensan que no siempre los personajes deben ser descritos en los Fanfics como son en el anime o manga, como el caso de este Naruto, decidí cambiar su actitud por otro Naruto, pienso que no siempre se debe poner como el mejor amigo de Sakura y Sasuke O de uno, se deben cambiar los roles, por lo menos una vez, y no sólo con Naruto, sino con Hinata, Karin etc.**

 **Pero bueno, allá sus opiniones, espero que les hallase gustado esta historia, que creo que ni tiene sentido, y espero sus comentarios con su opinión.**

 **Posdata: ¿No creen que hay veces en las que hago oneshots más largos que los capítulos de mis otras historias?**

 **Historia re subida, gracias a la persona que me mandó comentario del problema.**


End file.
